


I'm on Top of the World

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Immortals [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: aomido week, prompt: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All sitting together in a bus on the way to the beach, that was probably going to be full of people, just like every other time they'd decided to go there in that particular day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on Top of the World

Shintarou was feeling nervous. Admittedely that wasn't exactly something new, but that day he was feeling a bit more than normal. Why? Because he was sitting in the middle of a bus between his sister and boyfriend, who did not seem to like each other. He wouldn't say they disliked each other, per se, more like they didn't care for each other? And it wasn't like Shintarou was in the business of forcing people to like each other but the fact was that they would be spending the day together so it would be nice if they could at least talk to each other.

Maybe it was because they didn't know each other that much – after all this was only the third time they were hanging out together, but Shintarou was pretty sure that that was just him trying to come up with excuses. Truly, Shintarou didn't even know why exactly they weren't getting along – Sai was mcuh more relaxed than him and if anything, he was sure they would have liked to rile him up together, but no, they just exchanged greetings and that was it.

He sighed and immediately had two pairs of eyes looking at him. One dark blue that he had only got usen to seeing it so often some months before and another green as his but that didn't look questioning like Aomine's, just bored and why had Shintarou agreed to this again? Oh yes, because their parents had gone away for the prolonged weekend to visit their grandmother and so Shintarou had decided it would be nice to take his sister to the beach to celebrate Sea Day, except he'd already made plans with Aomine and so, here they were. All sitting together in a bus on the way to the beach, that was probably going to be full of people, just like every other time they'd decided to go there in that particular day.

He almost felt like sighing again except he'd just gotten away with his previous sigh by raising an eyebrow at Sai, who'd exhaled loudly from her mouth in answer, and by sending Aomine a small smile. Besides, if he didn't act like he was happy that they were doing this, who would? Certainly not the two people on his sides looking like they'd rather be anywhere else.

It took another thirty awkward minutes in silence for them to finally arrive to the station but he didn't think any of them was feeling that bad anymore; Sai had spent most of the time listening to music, an activity that always made her happy and somewhere along the way Shintarou and Aomine had interlaced their fingers which had made Aomine smile quietly and maybe, just maybe, this wasn't going to end terribly.

They left the train and Shintarou grabbed onto his sister's hand to make sure no one got lost in the mid of everyone leaving the train. Clearly they hadn't been the only ones deciding to spend their day at the beach. Then again, it was July, so Sea Day or no, there would always be people at the beach at that time.

“Come on,” Shintarou said when they were finally out of the train station and were able to walk comfortable without pressing against each other. Still, when he tried to let go of Aomine, the other teen didn't allow it so with a sigh – and a small blush – Shintarou just kept their hands joined. Sai rolled her eyes at the sigh, but didn't say anything. She also took out her headphones, surely a sign she wasn't planning on spending the whole day ignoring them.

“I've never been to this beach,” Aomine addmited, looking around a bit in awe and Shintarou was drawn at how relaxed he looked. Even though Aomine had started looking like that more and more since last December and Toou's loss, it was still a surprise, taking the fact that Shintarou had gotten so used to his frowns and simple looks of boredom at Teiko.

“Take a pic, it lasts longer,” Sai muttered in the true fashion of a twelve-year old and Shintarou was pretty sure that if their parents hadn't forbidden her from taking the cellphone to the beach, she'd be texting her friends, possibly about her older brother's corny sentimentality.

Aomine just raised an eyebrow and looked from the oldest Midorima to the youngest, probably not understanding what was going on. In the end he just shrugged his eyebrows, probably thinking it wasn't anything important, anyway.

“Does anyone want to eat anything?” Shintarou asked in hopes that food might entice them.

“I want to swim,” Sai immediately said and finally she was looking kind of excited.

“Me too; we can eat later,” Aomine concured and once again Shintarou was left looking at two pairs of eyes, this time with a similar expression, despite the different colours.

“Okay,” Shintarou agreed easily, it wasn't like he was hungry, and with a small smile started leading the way.

“What are your plans for the break?” Aomine asked Sai, who was just as surprised as Shintarou. Aomine had never tried to make conversation with her. Either he thought it would make the day pass more easily or he was really interested; either way Shintarou could see by the look in Sai's eyes that she was willing to play along.

“I'm going to hang out with friends, practise piano, volleyball, ballet... oh, and study! I really want to improve my English. Oh, and mom said our uncle might be coming to visit. He's really funny and he always brings the best presents.”

“You shouldn't want someone to visit just so they can bring presents,” Shintarou said but was ignored by both parties. Not like he'd been expecting anything different.

“What about you, Aomine-san?”

Aomine laughed at her tone and once again repeated, “just Aomine is fine. I'm gonna play basketball. And hang our with Midorima, I guess,” he said and sent Shintarou a blinding smile, who of course blushed a little and honestly, one day his body was going to stop having these ridiculous reactions everytime Aomine said something regarding their relationship. It happened all the time, after all!

“You two are so corny,” Sai said and Shintarou almost felt offended except 1) it wasn't exactly a lie and 2) hey, usually she wasn't so casual around Aomine so surely things were looking up!

“You're corny,” Aomine replied and Sai looked shocked at him for some seconds, like she couldn't believe he'd actually said that, while Shintarou just rolled his eyes, more than used at Aomine's childness, especially if you added Kagami to the equation.

In the end, with a glint in her eyes, Sai said, “no, you're corny,” and Shintarou was in no way surprised when Aomine, with a similar glint, replied, “no, you are.”

And that was how Shintarou arrived to the beach – hearing his boyfriend and sister fighting over who was the most corny.

Luckily the sight of the beach quickly made them drop their stupid argument and then Sai was screaming, “the last one in the sea is a rotten egg,” and Shintarou had no idea where she'd gotten that expression from. Oh, hey, those two were running away. He quickly went after them but not the ocean – they'd decided it wouldn't matter where they put their clothes, so they'd just strewn them arbritarily and Shintarou was of course left to pick them.

It took around five minutes to get everything in order, since he also took the time to take out everyone's towels, but in the end he decided not to join them immediately because he could actually see them laughing and throwing water at each other and surely some bonding time wouldn't hurt them. So Shintarou sat with a content smile and just watched for a while.

Of course, it wasn't long before they'd picked up on that and then he was just blushing while strangers looked at him since Aomine and Sai were screaming his name to get him to join them.

Oh well, at least if he joined them, they'd shut up so quickly he undressed, made sure his glasses and lucky item of the day were safe and started walking towards the sea – he was not going to run.

The water was a bit cold, like usual, but nothing out of the ordinary. When he reached them he'd only gotten wet almost to his chest, so he dived to get the rest of his body wet, just because Aomine definitely seemed like the type of guy who'd put him under water if he didn't appear close to a wet cat. Then again, perhaps with Sai around he'd think better of it... no, that was highly unlikely.

When he emerged both Sai and Aomine immediately started throwing water at him and then he too was busy throwing it at them – who quickly also stopped being allies to become enemies and certainly this was a bit more childish than Shintarou had been expecting to the day to go- okay, that was a lie. He was spending it in the beach with Aomine and Sai; it was going exactly how he'd imagined, perhaps even better since Sai was asking Aomine to get on his shoulders and then they were going after Midorima and everyone was laughing and this was ending up to be his best Sea Day in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Sea Day because I didn't want to write about a very traditional day when I don't know a lot about the Japanese culture - if I got anything wrong I apologize and please let me know.


End file.
